Persona3: The Hospital Drama
by Amiaoi
Summary: Persona3AU: A Hospital Drama. Cancelled and up for adoption.
1. here

**_This is just the setting/small details about my new fanfiction I will start posting up in a week. An alternate-universe of Persona3, a hospital drama._**

I am first posting up these details for you to see for yourselves, because I'm not to good at typing up fanfictions, **so I need some of your opinions and ideas on**: _Split personality-disorders, Cross-dressing, Murderer's intent, Terminal illnesses, Therapeutic pets, Self imaging / delusions._

(Ignorable Note: When I write "but is in the hospital for a reason." it usually means they suffer an illness that I won't give details on, or haven't thought of for them yet. Please read and review, and help me out a bit.

This AU'sStoryline/Summary: A hospital drama. Takes place on Port Island's Private hospital facilities, a hospital and residence for the ill teens suffering various illnesses (psychological and physical), rehabilitation center, and a research laboratory dedicated to treating Apathy Syndrome. When they are not undergoing surgery/treatment, they attand classes at Gekkoukan High School. Everything was as it had always been, until a new patient. This fanfiction will include 3-5 different endings.

Minato Arisato: Male. 17years of age. Suffers some apathy syndrome, sleep disorders (Narcolepsy, Hypersomnia, Sleep Apnea), 10years ago he was in a car accident (which killed both his parents) and suffered some brain damages in the past. Transferred to Port island hospital to be researched.

Aigis: Female. 17years of age? A mysterious girl who says she is a "machine", acts as assistant nurse, but is in the hospital for a reason. Grows attached to Minato.

Mitsuru Kirijo: Female. 18years of age? Has a superiority complex. Daughter of the owner of Port Island's hospitals (AND Gekkoukan High School), but is in the hospital for a reason.

Yukari Takeba: Female. 17years of age. Her father was one of the hospital's doctors, but was murdered in the hospital. She lives in the hospital facility, and constantly causes trouble for Mitsuru. Later she harbours a crush on Minato.

Junpei Iori: Male. 17years of age. Always lives in the hospital facility (though he claims he is not at all ill), always looks and waits for Chidori, but is in the hospital of a reason.

Ken Amada: Male. 11years of age. Young preteen psychopath who desires to murder happy teens, but was brought to the facility to be researched. Has delusions that Shinjiro is his mother's killer.

Shinjiro Aragaki: Male. 18years of age. Lives in the facility for medical treatment and to be researched.

Akihiko Sanada: Male. 18years of age. Both fists were broken terribly during a long fight. He is staying in Port Island Hospital for surgery and rehabilitation.

Koromaru: Male. Dog. His owner was recently killed in an accident, stays in the hospital as a therapeutic pet for...Junpei and Chidori?

Fuuka Yamagishi: Female. 17years of age. Suffers extreme depression, self mutilates and previously attempted suicide.

Shuji Ikutsuki: Male. Doctor that works in Port Island Hospital, is the Chairman of Apathy Syndrome research.

Takeharu Kirijo: Male. Mitsuru'sfather, and the Head of Apathy Syndrome research. Owns the Port Island Hospital facilities and Gekkoukan High.

Takaya Sakaki: Male. Leader of an Occult that believes that Apathy Syndrome is the beginning of Nyx's(Nyx being their object/god of worship) end of the world, and that Minato and Ryoji are the keys to it.

Eiichiro Takeba: Male. Father of Yukari, and a doctor who was murdered, his body found stabbed in the hospital years previous to the story line.

Ryoji Mochizuki: Male. 17years of age. Flirtatious playboy, is the cousin of Minato. Comes for the occasional visit. In love with Aigis and Yukari, girls who "don't desire him in the least".

Kurosawa: Male. Security guard. He has/had some important parts in the storyline.

The rest of the characters, like the social links, Jin, Metis, Igor, Elizabeth and Pharos will be fit in somehow. If you have any suggestions on how the storyline should go, or how the social links and other side character should be added into the storyline, please post it in your review. _**I honestly invite you to help me by reading these details and adding some of your own ideas in your review.**_


	2. then

(Warning: I suck at writing Fanfictions)

Things you may notice in this fanfiction: Yukari mainly acting angry, Mitsuru who is snobby, Fuuka being suicidal. But this is still not a parody, at least not purposely.

**(Warning: I suck at writing Fanfictions)**

* * *

Port Island Hospital

"This late at night…Welcome to Port Island Hospital." … "This is the main and general hospital for the public, so you're looking for building A…" … "Are you asleep?!" …!

--

At the exact moment Minato Arisato (who fell asleep asking the nurse for directions) finally woken up, a girl with an angry expression entered into the lobby. She paced forward to the nurse "Which building is Mitsuru Kirijo living in at the moment?"

…The nurse had such an expression, like Takeba was pointing a gun at her. The nurse finally stuttered out a "I can't tell you Takeba, that is, where Miss Kirijo is locat-" "I'm an exception." "…She's in building C, the first pediatrics building… Takeba, could you please bring this young man to building A, the building besid-" "Beside building B. Fine."

Takeba run her fingers thru some of her brown hair, seemingly to calm herself. She then turned to Minato, who was basically in the background of the conversation; she then switched to two-faced mode. She held her hand out to Minato "As you already heard, I'm Takeba, Yukari Takeba. The building A is close to building C, so I guess I'm stuck escorting you!" She forced out a smile, took his left hand in her right (he holds his bag in his right), and they left the building.

--

At that moment a crimson-haired girl entered into the lobby, she walked up to the receptionist, "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up all the new patients' documents for buildings A and D. They seemed to be misplace for a while now." The receptionist was on the phone (talking to her boyfriend); she pulled out a dozen folders or so from under the desk and handed to the girl. The crimson-haired girl turned with a smirk of satisfaction and left.

--

Yukari and Minato were in front of building A, "Well, we're here. I'll take my leave now." She swiftly turned to the direction of the next building, a little to swiftly and fell. Nearly fell but Minato caught her. Caught her and was pulled down to the ground with her, in a very compromising position (use your imagination, because I don't have one). They both jumped up to their feet quickly. Yukari had a huge blush "…Don't tell anyone this what happened!" Yukari turned to take her leave, and finally realized how rude she had been from the moment she met him (which she was pretty rude).

She then walked up in front of him, "I'm sorry, I've been rude. Can we start over; pretend we're meeting for the first time again (sounds like an accidental romancing line). I don't even know your name, so let's start with that. My name is Yukari Takeba, nice to meet you."

Minato who had been silent the whole time then let out a small chuckle, at her awkwardness "My name is Minato Arisato, nice to meet you Yukari Takeba. I promise I won't tell anyone what happened tonight." His face flushed red.

"Good, I'll pick you up at Morning."

"Why?"

"Since you're new here, escort you to the one school everyone teen here is attending, Gekkoukan High School." With that she ran off to building C, and Minato entered into building A.

--

Minato Arisato entered into building A, and the first thing he noticed was all the lights were very dim, and everything seemed to be color-themed blue. The lobby had blue walls, chairs, tables, and vending machines. It was also full in presence with teens, all of which looked like zombies, or had very vacant expressions on their faces. But he didn't seem to notice any of it.

Suddenly a young woman, with white hair and yellow eyes and a blue dress walked up to him, "You actually walked here…so you must be Minato Arisato. My name is Elizabeth; I'm the receptionist and psychiatrist here. I would introduce you to Igor, but it is late and he is not here at the moment. Your room is #148 on the third floor, I'll give you your key, then I'm off to work." She then stuck her hand in her pocket, and then held out her hand to Minato with a key held in it. She then seated herself at the receptionist desk and took out a folder, reading a long list.

Minato entered the elevator, the hallway of the third floor, and into his room. Though it is a hospital, he had his own private room. He promptly dropped onto the bed and fell asleep. The time? 2am

--

Morning

Minato just finished changing into his uniform, when he heard a knock on the door. "It's me Yukari, from yesterday. I said I'd show you to school, so I'll show you to school."

Minato opened the door to a very angry Yukari Takeba ready to begin her morning ranting, "My god! Did I tell you how much I hate Mitsuru? I don't care about her 'condition'; she has everything, but treats it like nothing! So ungrateful! One of these days my restraint will fail me while she talks about getting high marks, hopefully. Did I tell you how much I hate her?"…

Minato, who was sitting on the bed listening to Yukari, finally popped the question "Who is Mitsuru Kirijo?" "…"

* * *

_A boring chapter, not how I intended it to be, I just suck at writing fanfictions. The way I write fanfictionsmake everything out to be boring, but the storyline idea should get more interesting as the chapters progress. I sware I'm going to try a different format of writing! Read and review. Criticize and contribute._


	3. Junpei Iori, Lolita Chidori

Today I'm full of surprises, this chapter seems random, and almost like a parody, filled with what seems like an odd attempt at humor. It's not intentional.

**(Warning: I suck at writing Fanfictions)**

* * *

… "Famous for being Takeharu Kirijo's super intelligent daughter…billionaire…owns many companies…owns Port Island and all its facilities." … "…And that's who Mitsuru is…?" … "Are you asleep!?"

--

Auditorium

'She didn't need to yell in my ear…' Minato thought sluggishly. It was Tuesday, the 7th of April 2009, the first day of school. He was sitting listening to the Welcoming Ceremony speech.

(Everything after this is practically, almost word for word.) And the principal began: "As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, its worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means…" the principal continues with his speech…and some random classmate kicked to back of Minato's chair, when he finally got Minato's attention (who was about to fall asleep again "Psst… Hey… You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Of course the main character here only met Yukari yesterday, so he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I see. I thought you might know, but… I guess not … so, how well do you know he-"

Just then the teacher from another class cut into the conversation "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class…" The random classmate shuddered slightly and sat upright in his seat; Ms. Toriumi gave him 'the glance' (if you know what I'm saying/typing) "Shhh!" she gave a harsh whisper, "Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" And then the Welcoming Ceremony speech was over, everyone began to converse.

--

Lunchtime

Minato was sleeping during lunch, a loaf of bread half eaten in one hand and a can of soda in another (if you think about it, it would be quite a cute image…). Yukari Takeba, also know as the raging bull of Gekkoukan High for her extreme amount of anger and hate, burst through the door and saw Minato.

She charged up to his desk and yelled "You've been asleep this whole lunch hour?! 'He' posted your private health records! He always does that to new students!" Minato, awake right now, yawned slightly into his hand and gave her another carefree question, "Who?"

Yukari gave a painful to listen to hell-harpy screech, causing everyone to jump half a meter into the air then yelled out, "Junpei Iori! And his gothic lolita girlfriend Chidori! Chidori always steals the 'New Patient's Documents' and gives them to Junpei!" the volume in her voice began to lower, "He always posts them up! There are at least a dozen different documents posted today, with multiple copies."

She then pulled out one from her pocket, with Minato Arisato's name on it. She handed in to him; it had all his information on it. Illnesses, contact information, test results, among other details, and a picture of himself. Minato had his usual blank look on his face; Yukari then had a look of sympathy in her eyes, "I'm going to kill Junpei! If it's any consolation to you, I didn't read any of it." (Outright lies everyone, am I right? Yukari's obviously the curious type.) Minato didn't say anything. Class then started.

--

After School

" 'Sup, dude!?" Minato woke groggily to another random student trying to converse with him, most of the students he met treated him like he was stupid, but he didn't pay much mind to this. "How's it goin'?" and Minato answered with a confused look, the student gave him a 'omg he's so pathetic' look and said very slowly " I ' m J u n p e i I o r i ." Of course Minato had begun to feel sleepy again, Yukari Takeba then entered the scene, leaving the classroom door wide open.

"Are you trying to bully him!? You already posted Arisato's personal information! Do you have to come outright and bully him too?" She said giving Junpei the look of pure unadulterated disdain. "I'm just helping out a special student, he's retarded you know!" Junpei stuttered.

Yukari then pointed at Minato (who turned his attention to the classroom door, outside in the hallways) and said, "He's not retarded, he just suffers a large amount of brain damage." She then slapped her hands over her mouth. Minato had his usual blank expression "I thought you said you didn-" he trailed of in mid-sentence, then stood up from his seat and briskly took off out of the classroom through the open door.

Junpei then turned to Yukari, "I think he left because you were about to make him cry, he trusted you!" Yukari then turned to Junpei, "I think he left because you treated him like a complete retard, you went a little too far this time!" The both began feeling guilty.

"Let's just go find him first okay?" "Works with me." They both took off into the hallways, not noticing a trail of blood on the ground leading to the roof. Junpei then turned to a random kid, "Did you see someone crying around here?" the random kid then gave him a weird look, confused "This person have blue hair?" Yukari walked up with a smile, "Yes, that would be him. Where would he be?" The random kid gave them an even weirder look of confusion, "He went to the roof…"

Junpei and Yukari then both froze up, and gave each other an OMG look and the same thoughts ran through their heads 'He is going to commit suicide!' they both ran to stairway to the roof ignoring the trail of blood again, leaving the random kid to himself " 'him'…? What?"

--

Junpei and Yukari were on the roof and they saw his hand holding onto the bottom of a metal prong (did I write the wrong word?) of the roofs border-fence-railing-thingy, they ran towards it but Minato's hand let go. They both didn't see him fall but still. Both had a look of shock on their faces, and they both seated onto the benches in a daze. "Why?"

* * *

_The next chapter won't be as fun to write as this one. Seriously, it was fun to write this one. I suck at writing details and emotions. Remember. Read and Review. Criticize and Contribute. **Peace.**_


	4. cancelled, if you want to adopt here

**_Spoilers for what I didn't write in my cancelled fanfiction. I'm not writing the time and place, because I'm just that lazy. If you adopt the storyline please don't change too much of what already exists._**

Pharos: Minato only meets him during nights with blackouts on his building floor, and they talk about life, family, friends and death. Pharos is Ryoji's half brother, but nobody knows that till later.

Mitsuru: She has a superiority complex towards most people, she's actually (in this story) 12 years old, forced herself to act older and more responsible. She believes she's an adult, she acts like an adult and people unconsciously treat her as such. She later realizes her own age and cries out of relief when her father reawakens after surgery, his shooter was Shuji Ikutsuki who was later arrested. Ikutsuki's gun is the one identified as the gun that killed Yukari's father in the past, his death being a cold case until now.

Jin: he's brought into the hospital as sole survivor of an occult bombing in a shopping mall, but was actually an occult suicide bomber, tries to blow up the hospital but fails and survives to be arrested. Is later convinced by Mitsuru that he was used by Takaya and ruin's the dynamite in the end when everyone is distracted.

Fuuka: is a little bit insane and suicidal, when she was younger she was very unpopular and bullied. She was also pressured by her parents to do well in everything and to become a doctor, being a doctor was one of the jobs she didn't want in the future. She usually doesn't take her medication, but starts taking it to better her mental health after Natsuki(past bully) personally apologizes to her and tells her to get better.

Ryoji: he moves with his family to a house closer to the hospital facilities, goes to another school but visits Minato often. He lives as a rich only child; his dad owns a diamond mine overseas. He flirts with random storyline girls. He comes home later to find his mother, arguing over a hospital document she was sent in the mail, an unnamed woman died giving birth to a child whose father was identified to as Ryoji's dad. She then demands a divorce without custody of Ryoji, not needing "A child that would probably grow up to be just like his father". Ryoji is in shock and runs away, then is convinced by Takaya to steal heavy explosives from the mining supplies in storage his dad owns to blow up the whole hospital as revenge to a cruel world, and as his sacrifice to his occult's goddess Nyx. Takaya and Ryoji stands atop the building with a device ready to detonate the dynamite to explode the building on the lower levels but Minato intervenes and tells Ryoji his parents are both at fault, but what about the his only brother who presently lives in the building? Ryoji stops his foolishness and goes to meet the brother he never knew about with Minato, Takaya who is pissed off right now since the explosives don't work (because Jin ruined them), then he shoots Minato in the head. Minato is alive but in a coma.

Elizabeth: She doesn't have a big role in my story, but after the main character goes into a coma she goes to train as a brain surgeon in Europe, she comes back after 2 years with an experimental surgery that could possibly reawaken a comatose Minato.

Aigis: she is an assistant nurse, Mitsuru's temporary bodyguard and an experimental robot. She was once human but had a brain disease and fell into a coma, her personality and memories were then copied into a machine. She grows close to Minato who is like a reminder of what she had been, but also envious of how strong he could be even with his various brain related sleep disabilities.

Three Ends:

Aigis End: Aigis talks to Minato during his comatose saying that some people in coma can hear what people say, she wants to tell him how strong and independent she became because of him. 2years later she greets him like normal, at his side.

Yukari End: Minato hangs out with her and Junpei, Junpei leaves to meet up with Chidori and they both end up in a spontaneous date. 2 years later he wakes from comatose, she tries hard to converse with him after so long, a lot of awkward moments till Minato just gives her a spontaneous kiss.

Elizabeth End: 2 years later she performs an experimental brain surgery on Minato that reawakens him from comatose, the world has changed and it is her turn to show him the world.


End file.
